Time To Dance
by Little Miss Camisado
Summary: Not all weddings are happy...ONESHOT. T for violence.


**Hello everyone! This is my first fic ever, so please be nice. It's a songfic. Song is "Time To Dance" by Panic! At The Disco. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was the morning in Toronto, my hometown, when it all changed. I woke up that morning and noticed things were quiet. Too quiet. I didn't hear my father's normally constant yelling or my mother cursing over God knows what. When I got downstairs to the dining room where we have breakfast, my mother and father were there, speaking in hushed voices. The newspaper was open in front of them, and the headline of the page they were on read "75 shot dead in horror killing spree".<p>

"Hey ma," I said, causing her to glance up at me. "Mind if I borrow the newspaper?"

"Yeah, sure, Duncan." my mother replied, not even bothering to ask why I wanted it. That being said, I did read it a lot. I flipped right to the page it was on when my parents had it and read the article.

"_**People are calling it "the wedding of horror" as the bodies of 75 people, including the bride and groom, were found at a chapel in Toronto, while another 24 people are critically injured. The killer, believed to be one of the wedding guests, is confirmed to have shot all witnesses. One of the survivors is said to have called for paramedics and the cops as soon as he realized everyone around him was either dead or injured. So far, only three of the guest's bodies have been identified. The bodies were confirmed to be those of Alyssa Morrison, Melanie Ross and Katrina Evans. More information will be supplied when we receive it."**_

I couldn't believe it. Katrina, my older sister, my only friend, was dead. I knew it was a bad decision, but I did it anyway. I went to the chapel where all the bodies were lying, eyes glazed over, not moving a single muscle.

* * *

><p><em>Well, she's not bleeding on the ballroom floor <em>

_Just for the attention. _

_Cause that's just ridiculously on. _

_Well, she sure is gonna get it _

_Here's the setting _

_Fashion magazines line the walls now_

_The wall's lined with bullet holes_

* * *

><p>The first body that caught my attention when I walked into the chapel was that of the bride. Her dark blue eyes, so dark they could easily be mistaken for black, were glazed over, her long, dark, brown-black wavy hair swept over the vampire white skin of her face. Her pale lip stick was smeared, and her face wore a look of shock and horror. Her ivory dress was stained with dried blood, and her veil had came off her head, probably when she dropped dead on the ballroom's hard floor. It was now lying next to her head. <em>Well, this sure wasn't an attention-seeking act,<em> I thought. _That would be just plain ridiculous._ Than again, she was always going to get it, no matter who she was. She was the one who organized to have the murderer at her wedding. I looked around at the walls. It was almost completely covered in bullet holes, and the parts that weren't were stained with the blood of everyone.

* * *

><p><em>Have some composure <em>

_Where is your posture? _

_Oh, no, no_

_You're pulling the trigger _

_Pulling the trigger _

_All wrong_

_Have some composure _

_Where is your posture? _

_Oh, no, no_

_You're pulling the trigger _

_Pulling the trigger _

_All wrong_

* * *

><p>"Stay calm," I said out loud to myself. "Keep your composure." As I looked at the bodies that were slumped in the pews, I thought to myself. <em>These people have no posture. <em>I then noticed where the bullets had hit. _No wonder 24 of the victims are still alive. _The murderer clearly pulled the trigger all wrong. If he was aiming for their hearts, he missed by too much. From what I saw, only one person had been hit directly in the heart. ONE. The rest had bullet punctures in either their shoulders, arms, or stomach. Suddenly, I felt a hand clap over my mouth from behind.

* * *

><p><em>Give me envy, give me malice, give me your attention <em>

_Give me envy, give me malice, baby, give me a break! _

_When I say shotgun, you say wedding _

_shotgun, wedding, shotgun, wedding_

* * *

><p>"What the hell's going on?" I half-asked, half-shouted, as I was pushed onto a chair and whoever it was tied my hands behind the chair back.<p>

"Calm down," a male voice said. Well, it was a male's voice, but it was a little on the feminine side. "You are full of envy, full of malice. You are seeking attention."

"Oh, for God's sake! Can't a guy get a break?" I said.

"No. Actually, you can't." The male with the feminine voice said.

"Who are you? Did you kill those people last night?" I asked.

"Yes. Yes I did," the male replied. "You wanna know why? Because the wedding wasn't a normal wedding. It was a shotgun wedding."

"Say what now?" I said, a little shocked at what he said.

"That's right," he said. "Poor little Candace here-" he paused to point towards the dead bride. "-was pregnant. It wasn't acceptable, don't you think?"

"Neither was killing her!" I shouted. "She was 22. She had her whole life ahead of her, and you took her life! On her wedding day, of all times! You really know when to strike at the worse times, don't you?"

"Yes." the male replied, before stepping out of the shadows. Who knew he was a cross-dresser? _It was obvious from his voice, _my mind snapped at me.

* * *

><p><em>She didn't choose this role <em>

_But she'll play it and make it sincere _

_So you cry, you cry _

_(Give me a break) _

_But they believe it from the tears _

_In their teeth right down to the blood _

_At her feet _

_Boys will be boys _

_Hiding in estrogen and wearing aubergine dreams _

_(Give me a break)_

* * *

><p>"Yeah, well, it isn't necessary to kill everyone." I said, once again trying to keep my composure.<p>

"Well, none of us chose to do this. We just plan to make it sincere," he replied, before bursting into a fake crying routine. He was so sincere, it was almost believable. Almost. He stopped once more to speak. "And they believed it. They believed the tears on my face, and, if they reached my lips, the tears in my teeth. They believed it all right down until the blood started pooling at her feet. Except, that was when they realised I was faking it. The blood, however, was real. Once they found out, I had to kill them. Couldn't have them telling the police about me, now, could I?"

"You…you asshole!" I shrieked.

"Boys will be boys. You of all people should know that." The male said.

"I don't cross-dress, though." I replied, voice full of venom.

"I'm one of the ones that hides in estrogen and wears aubergine dreams." he smirked as he said that.

"Aubergine dreams?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah," he replied. "Purple make-up."

"Right." I said, not really knowing what else to say.

* * *

><p><em>Have some composure <em>

_Where is your posture? _

_Oh, no, no_

_You're pulling the trigger _

_Pulling the trigger _

_All wrong _

_Have some composure _

_Where is your posture? _

_Oh, no, no_

_You're pulling the trigger _

_Pulling the trigger _

_All wrong_

* * *

><p>By now I was panicking. This cross-dresser was creepy. I mean, how many cross-dressers have you ever met? It was like he could read my mind and body language, because the next thing he said was, "Have some composure! Where the hell did your posture go?"<p>

"I'll tell you where it is," I growled dangerously. "You took it from me when you killed my sister. You took it from me when you kidnapped me! And the worst part? Your aim is so bad, I know my sister was tortured by pain for ages before she died, whereas if you had had better aim and shot her through her heart on the first go, she would've had a quick, almost painless death!"

* * *

><p><em>Come on this is screaming "Photo op." op... <em>

_Come on _

_Come on _

_This is screaming _

_This is screaming _

_This is screaming "Photo op."_

* * *

><p>As I raged and screamed and just overall thrashed about, the cross-dresser smirked. "Well, isn't this screaming photo op?" he said, and out of no-where, about a dozen henchmen appeared, cameras snapping me throwing my fit, almost blinding me in the process.<p>

"Would you just let me go already? Or just kill me. I don't care, just stop the bloody torture!" I yelled at them all.

"We choose…murdering you" the cross-dresser said, smirking maliciously. "Henchmen, be gone! Oh, and one of you bring me the shotgun." he added. After a wait of about two minutes, one of the men returned, handing my kidnapper a shotgun, which was loaded and ready to kill.

* * *

><p><em>Boys will be boys, baby<em>

_Boys will be boys_

_Boys will be boys, baby_

_Boys will be boys_

* * *

><p>"You're a bastard, you know that?" I said, as he pointed the gun at me, ready to fire.<p>

"I know, and like I said, boys will be boys." he replied, shrugging.

* * *

><p><em>Give me envy, give me malice, give me your attention <em>

_Give me envy, give me malice, baby, give me a break! _

_When I say shotgun, you say wedding _

_Shotgun, wedding, shotgun, wedding_

* * *

><p>I remembered what he said about this being a shotgun wedding, then remembered what type of gun it was. <em>Oh, the irony, <em>I thought sarcastically.

"Shut up." I muttered to myself.

* * *

><p><em>Boys will be boys <em>

_Hiding in estrogen and boys will be boys _

_Boys will be boys _

_Hiding in estrogen and wearing aubergine dreams_

* * *

><p>And now, as I lie here, drowning in my own blood, the last thing I see is that damn cross-dresser, his aubergine-stained lips curved in to a smile, his eyes twinkling with glee.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, compliments and constructive criticism will be replied to, flames will be ignored, and anonymous reviews...I thank you if it's a compliment or constructive criticism. If you anonymous reviewers flame, you will be ignored and maybe even have your review deleted. I'm sorry but that's the way it is with me.<strong>

**Love, Little Miss Camisado :D**


End file.
